The present invention relates generally to swings and support frame assemblies therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an easily assembled swing support frame having a unique support bracket.
In the past it has been known to support a child's swing assembly from a generally horizontal member supported at each end by a generally A-shaped frame assembly. Such frame assemblies, however, typically support the swing assembly from a pair of bolts extending through the horizontal member. Accordingly, the force loads generated by the swing are transmitted to the horizontal member over a small area under the nut holding the bolt in position. Thus the wall thickness of the horizontal member must be adequate to resist the concentrated force causing an unduly heavy structure. Moreover, the presence of a bolt receiving opening aggravates the undesirability of the known structures by causing classical stress concentrations which weaken the horizontal support member.
In addition, the known swing support assemblies comprise complicated assemblies which are difficult to assemble and disassemble due to the myriad members and connectors that are often used therewith. A particularly undesirable feature which is common during assembly is the lack of free-standing subassemblies which can facilitate positioning and alignment of other members attached thereto.
Those swing support assemblies which are collapsible frequently have foldable braces and slidably connected members. It can readily be seen that if a swing begins to tip a slidable or foldable member may accidentally become dislocated from a supporting posture and thereby ensure tipping of the swing either immediately or during a future pendular oscillation.
Thus, it will be observed that a need still exists for a swing support frame assembly adaptable for use as a support for children's swings during pendular oscillation while providing a lightweight easily assembled structure that distributes swing supporting forces.